Conventional vehicular seat slide devices provided with a lock lever restricting an upper rail from moving relative to a lower rail includes a vehicular seat slide device described in Patent document 1, for example. At the vehicular seat slide device described in Patent document 1, a spring biasing the lock lever in a lock direction is attached to the upper rail.
At a vehicular seat slide device described in Patent document 2, a spring biasing a lock plate corresponding to the lock lever in a lock direction is attached to an upper rail.